


Las noches parisinas

by Deiv17



Series: Fanfics de Política En Español [2]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pianist, Estudiante, M/M, Piano Bar, pianista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Justin, estudiante de intercambio en París, sucumbe ante los encantos del pianista del bar que él y sus amigos visitan.





	Las noches parisinas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les soirées parisiennes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013858) by [Apictureinmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apictureinmymind/pseuds/Apictureinmymind). 



Justin llegó a Francia, más precisamente a París, hace apenas unas semanas. Decidió irse de intercambio para efectuar su segundo año de doctorado en ese país que siempre ha soñado visitar.

Esa noche hay una reunión en un bar de la capital con otros estudiantes de su programa de intercambio. Al parecer, se trata de un piano bar, el cual un estudiante parisino le sugirió a uno de ellos. Justin nunca ha puesto los pies en un piano bar, pero se dice que para todo hay una primera vez. En realidad, sabe muy bien que probablemente no van para disfrutar de la música, sino más bien para discutir en un ambiente agradable mientras toman un coctel cualquiera. Además, este plan le gusta mucho a Justin, quien no es alguien de llevar la contraria.

Cuando entra en el bar, algunos de sus nuevos amigos ya están sentados en una mesa situada al fondo de la sala. Se les une sin prestar atención a la melodía que se esfuerza por alcanzar sus oídos a través del ruido de las conversaciones y de los tintineos metálicos de los cubiertos que se entrechocan.

Pronto, toda su atención está puesta en lo que pasa en la mesa y participa con entusiasmo en la conversación en curso. Por eso casi olvida que se encuentra en un piano bar. Sin embargo, termina notando la presencia del pianista en pleno centro de la sala cuando Barack, un estudiante estadounidense, deposita en la jarra puesta sobre el piano una propina y una servilleta en la que está apuntado el título de una pieza. Al parecer, así es como funciona un piano bar. O quizá sólo ese. En verdad, a Justin no le importa en lo absoluto.

Todo lo que importa en ese instante es el pianista, ese pianista que le tomó tanto tiempo en notar. Desde ese momento, Justin no pudo volver a despegar su mirada de él. Después de haber hecho sonar las últimas notas de una pieza que Justin no reconocía —quizá porque no intentó reconocerla ni un segundo—, el músico recupera de la jarra la servilleta que Barack depositó y la desdobla. Algunos segundos más tarde, sus manos regresan al teclado y comienza a tocar. Justin tampoco reconoce esa nueva pieza, pero, una vez más, no le preocupa en lo absoluto. Eso no es lo que le interesa.

Todavía estaba obnubilado por el pianista en sí y entonces se arrepiente de que sus amigos hayan elegido una mesa tan retirada. Amaría ver más de cerca al que le fascina, sin saber por qué. Sin duda tiene un aire bastante atrayente, pero Justin no reacciona de esa manera a todas las personas atrayentes con las que se cruza, para su fortuna.

—¿Todo bien, Justin? —Le pregunta una amiga.

—Ah… Sí, todo bien, gracias —responde apartando al fin los ojos de la pequeña plataforma y, sobre todo, de quien la ocupa.

Desde luego, su silencio, tan repentino como inhabitual, llamó la atención. Hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva en dirección al pianista cada dos minutos.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando sus amigos deciden que es tiempo de regresar, Justin los sigue a pesar de sus ganas de permanecer hasta el cierre del bar. Su actitud fue muy extraña durante toda la noche y ciertamente no es el momento de complementarla, a riesgo de atraer la sospecha de otros estudiantes.

Después de esa noche, Justin regresa en ocasiones al bar con otros estudiantes en las noches de fin de semana. Luego, esas visitas esporádicas ya no le son suficientes, entonces da el paso: se encuentra solo en el piano bar con el único objetivo de contemplar al pianista. Porque no, no es una cuestión de música. A final de cuentas, a Justin no le importa el piano. Si el pianista se contentara con permanecer sentado en el lugar sin hacer nada todas las noches, aun así vendría a verlo, y admitirlo le pone nervioso. No sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, pero tiene la impresión de que debería detenerse; sin embargo, no se detiene.

De tanto volver, notó varias cosas en relación al pianista: parece muy joven, tiene un hueco entre los dientes, sonríe con frecuencia, pero se ve triste, casi apagado. Justin tiene ganas de pasar la mano por su cabello en una batalla por saber si son tan suaves como parecen, pero esa información le concierne más a Justin que al pianista. Al final notó que, hacia el fin de la noche, cuando el bar se preparaba para cerrar, el músico no recibe más peticiones de piezas y se pone a tocar lo que quiere y, en esos momentos, parece verdaderamente vivo.

Entonces Justin anota en una hoja que encuentra en su morral las piezas que reconoce: Schumann, Liszt, Chopin. Se siente un poco apenado, casi como si jugara a los espías o a los acosadores, pero aun así prosiguió con su idea hasta el final. Ese fin de semana, cuando volvió con amigos de la universidad, desliza en el jarro del pianista una propina y una servilleta en la que había anotado el título de una de las famosas piezas. Sus mejillas se enrojecen, la vergüenza probablemente lo puso rojo como un tomate. No obstante, cuando el pianista desdobla la servilleta de Justin y una sonrisa sincera ilumina su rostro, Justin no se arrepiente en lo absoluto de su ridículo jueguito. Cuando el pianista levanta la cabeza y mira en su dirección, dirigiéndole la sonrisa más radiante, Justin se promete que reiterará la experiencia. Y eso es lo que hace cada vez que entra al bar, y cada vez el pianista le sonríe de la misma forma, esa sonrisa que nunca falla en hacer que el corazón de Justin lata con más rapidez. Pronto le sonríe a Justin sólo por depositar la servilleta en la jarra, luego sólo al entrar al bar, porque evidentemente el pianista comprendió que seguiría con su jueguito.

Una tarde, cuando Justin sale de los baños del bar, choca con alguien que no había visto en lo absoluto. La persona se encuentra en el suelo y Justin se culpa enormemente. Es totalmente su culpa, salió de forma precipitada sin mirar detrás de la puerta, apresurado por volver a su asiento. Se culpa aún más cuando se da cuenta de la identidad de la persona que mandó a volar.

—En verdad lo siento, no miré por donde iba —se disculpa, tendiéndole una mano al pianista para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—No es nada, yo entiendo. Soy demasiado pequeño para estar en su campo de visión —bromea antes de tomar la mano que le tiende. Justin nota de inmediato que cecea. Eso le parece increíblemente lindo.

Justin se disculpa de nuevo y enrojece, esperando que la iluminación atenuada de la sala no le permita al pianista notarlo.

—De verdad no pasa nada, se lo aseguro. De hecho, aprovecho para agradecerle por las piezas. Aunque me siento mal porque toda su cuenta de banco va a terminar ahí. Puede sólo depositar una petición, no hay necesidad de añadir una propina.

—Lo pensaré —afirma Justin, incluso cuando sabe muy bien que seguirá dejando dinero en la jarra. Luego, rememorando los buenos modales, se presenta y le tiende de nuevo su mano al pianista, esta vez para que la estreche.

—Emmanuel, encantado —responde, estrechando la mano de Justin.

Al final, lo que acaba de ocurrir quizá no es tan catastrófico como Justin pensó desde el comienzo. Hizo más progreso con el pianista en cinco minutos que en dos meses.

—Es mejor que me vaya o mi jefe me matará. Hasta la próxima —le dijo Emmanuel con un guiño antes de desaparecer, dejando a Justin conmocionado.

Cuando regresó a su lugar, Justin es felicitado por uno de sus amigos.

—¡Por fin le dirigiste la palabra! Bravo, hiciste progreso.

—No sé de qué hablas —responde, intentando permanecer serio. Por desgracia para él, no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

—Me dices eso con una sonrisa de idiota a más no poder. Cero credibilidad, Justin, cero.

Justin podría contradecirle de nuevo, pero no serviría de nada. Sus amigos entendieron bien que tenía una debilidad por el pianista. Todo el bar probablemente lo sabía, a decir verdad. Después de todo, no puede decir que actuó con discreción.

Después de ese encuentro fortuito delante de la puerta de los baños para hombres, Emmanuel va con frecuencia a ver a Justin durante sus pausas, cuando el último está solo en el bar.

Una noche, después del servicio de Emmanuel, cuando los dos estaban acodados en el bar y estaban al menos en su tercer vaso, Justin le pregunta:

—Sé que en verdad no se hace esta pregunta pero... ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Tengo dieciocho años, ¿y tú?

Justin se queda mudo por algunos segundos, un poco sorprendido. Si bien notó que Emmanuel era joven, no se imaginó hasta qué punto.

—Ahm… Veinticuatro años —responde, pareciendo dudoso de su propia edad, mientras que todo se sacude en su mente.

Se siente atraído desde hace meses por un chico de dieciocho años y no sabe eso en qué lo convierte. Intenta reflexionar, pero el alcohol no ayudan en nada al proceso.

Emmanuel le pregunta lo que hace en la vida. Justin le responde evasivamente, un poco perdido; luego, Emmanuel le cuenta por qué trabaja en ese bar. Es estudiante, pero toca piano para ganarse la vida desde que sus padres cortaron lazos con él porque tuvo una relación con su profesor de historia.

—Fue por la diferencia de edades, o porque era mi profesor o porque el profesor en cuestión era hombre; a fin de cuentas, nunca lo supe… Quizá fue una mezcla de los tres. —Terminó amargamente—. No sé por qué te cuento todo eso. Creo que no llevo bien el alcohol —admite enseguida con una pequeña risita despreciativa.

Justin no sabía qué decir. Se siente torpe cuando se trata de consolar a la gente, y esta situación no es la excepción, a pesar de sus sentimientos por Emmanuel. Dichos sentimientos lo vuelven aún más torpe, sobre todo cuando acaba de aprender que Emmanuel era más joven que él por seis años, lo que lo pone incómodo.

Ordena entonces una nueva ronda y pone su mano en la espalda de Emmanuel en un gesto que pretende ser reconfortante. Es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Está sorprendido de que la mesera no los haya echado todavía, aunque la hora de cierre del bar haya pasado desde hace media hora. Ella ciertamente lo deja pasar porque está en compañía de Emmanuel. Al final, poco importa.

Justin se da cuenta de que en verdad ha bebido bastante cuando pasa su mano por el cabello de Emmanuel, quien acaba de poner su cabeza en el mostrador. Sueña con hacerlo desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero nunca habría hecho una cosa semejante si estuviera sobrio, sobre todo no después de lo que Emmanuel le contó esa noche. En verdad no es el momento, pero el cerebro nublado de Justin parece incapaz de integrar esa información. Se está diciendo que su cabello es tan suave como parece, cuando Emmanuel agarra su muñeca.

Justin aleja su mano bruscamente, como si acabara de quemarse, pero Emmanuel no lo suelta.

Levanta la cabeza del mostrador, se endereza despacio y, después de una secuencia de acciones que Justin no logra asimilar, Emmanuel posa sus labios en los suyos.

Al principio devuelve el beso, y sin duda se perdería en las sensaciones que lo asaltaban, si un ruido sordo no lo hubiera hecho sobresaltar, regresándolos a la realidad como balde de agua fría. La mesera volcó una silla mientras limpiaba el lugar. Justin de repente tomó conciencia de la situación y del horror de lo que acaban de hacer. Acaba de besar a un chico de dieciocho años que bebió demasiado. Sí, fue Emmanuel quien inició el beso, pero Justin se lo devolvió. Sin duda alguna, debió haberse comportado de manera más responsable. Es más viejo, y si cree en la historia de Emmanuel, no es la primera vez que Emmanuel se siente atraído por alguien mayor. Justin, por el contrario, no asume en lo absoluto sus sentimientos por alguien tan joven. Está bien, no tienen sino seis años de diferencia, pero Emmanuel apenas es mayor, apenas sale del colegio, y Justin se siente como un depredador.

Entonces hace lo contrario de lo que debería hacer: se da a la huida. Se disculpa vagamente, afirmando que se hace tarde y que debería regresar antes de salir con prisa del bar sin esperar la respuesta de Emmanuel, quien lo ve despotricar sus miserables excusas, la más pura confusión pintada en su rostro.

Evita el bar durante semanas después del incidente y se siente culpable por su cobardía. Debería ir a disculparse con Emmanuel, pero no tiene el coraje.

Varios de sus amigos intentaron hablar con él sobre las razones de su humor sombrío, pero esquiva sus preguntas y trata de poner fin a las inquietudes, asegurando que está bien. Pero no engaña a nadie.

—Es por el pianista, ¿no? —Le preguntó un día Barack en la biblioteca universitaria para hacer investigaciones para su respectiva tesis.

Justin duda un instante en negarlo todo, pero sabe que no hay ninguna oportunidad.

—Sí… —Termina confesando en un suspiro—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Noté que ya no sales más con nosotros cuando vamos al bar, cuando eras tú antes el primero en arrastrarnos allá.

Justin no responde nada porque no tiene nada que decir, y vuelve a tomar apuntes en los que está lejos de centrar toda su atención.

—Deberías ir a verlo esta noche. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero es hora de resolver todo eso.

Justin suspira de nuevo. Quizá sí es hora de abrirse con alguien, incluso si eso no le gusta.

—No puedo… Nos besamos el otro día y… Es mejor para él que no lo vuelva a ver. Sólo tiene dieciocho años.

—¿Y qué? Es mayor y consensual, ¿no? Creo que tiene la edad de decidir por sí mismo, no te necesita para eso —le dice Barack sin elevar la cabeza de sus propias notas. No parece ni un poco sorprendido por lo que Justin le acaba de declarar.

—Haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, amigo. —le asegura enseguida.

Justin no está totalmente de acuerdo con él, pero decide que Barack tiene razón en un punto: debe ir a ver a Emmanuel para disculparse. Actuó como un verdadero idiota al huir de él después de haberlo besado cuando estaba ebrio.

Esa misma noche regresa al bar y se sienta en la mesa más alejada de la plataforma y, por ende, de Emmanuel. No sabe por qué se esconde cuando va a tener que hablar con él en algunas horas. Quizá necesita un poco de tiempo para reunir coraje.

Emmanuel se ve muy mal esa noche. Bebe un gran vaso de agua entre cada canción, y se levanta con más frecuencia que lo habitual para hacer Dios sabe qué. Justin amaría saber qué le pasa, pero está demasiado lejos para obtener más información sobre el estado físico de Emmanuel.

Cuando su servicio termina, Justin se levanta y camina hacia él. Es ahora o nunca. Llega justo a tiempo para atrapar a un Emmanuel tambaleante que está a punto de caer.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunta Justin, sintiendo el pánico erigirse en él.

Ahora que está más cerca de él, nota que Emmanuel tiene los ojos rojos, que está ardiendo y que sus labios están anormalmente pálidos y secos.

—Creo que tengo gripe… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Responde. Su tentativa de tono amenazante se reduce a nada por su voz débil y ronca.

—Vine a disculparme, pero ya veo que no es el momento. ¿Dónde vives? —Pregunta Justin. Habría podido pedirle a la mesera que se ocupara de Emmanuel y que lo llevara a casa, pero se siente responsable.

—Justo debajo… Subarriendo un cuarto en el apartamento del jefe —le informa Emmanuel, todavía apoyado sobre él. Está claramente agotado.

El alivio invade a Justin. No sabe cómo habrían hecho si Emmanuel viviera al otro extremo de París. Sólo la subida de las escaleras en sí sería una aventura.

En efecto había una: los veinte escalones que separan el cuarto de Emmanuel del piano bar les toma cinco buenos minutos en escalar, y Justin tiene la impresión de que Emmanuel está a punto de quedarse dormido de pie durante todo el proceso. Sin embargo, el último resulta estar sorprendentemente alerta, puesto que comienza a cuestionar a Justin casi a mitad de camino. Esta conversación promete ser larga y dolorosa.

—¿Por qué me evitaste durante tres semanas?

La decepción que se percibe en su voz casi acaba con Justin.

—Yo… Yo me culpaba por haberte besado. Todavía me culpo.

—Fui yo quien te besó —comenta Emmanuel con pertinencia.

—El problema es el mismo, yo no te aparté… y tú habías bebido…

—Tú también bebiste —responde al instante.

¿Cómo puede tener tanta agudeza mental en semejante estado? Es un misterio.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero qué? Pero soy sólo un chico que no sabe lo que hace, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?

Justin se siente acorralado. Es verdad que, dicho de ese modo, parece idiota e irrespetuoso de su parte.

—¿Sabes qué, Justin? No te culpo por el beso, te culpo por haber desaparecido durante tres semanas y por haberme tratado como un chico irresponsable.

El silencio reina entre ellos durante unos segundos; luego Justin retoma al fin la palabra:

—Lo lamento, Emmanuel, de verdad. No me porté de manera apropiada contigo. Espero que me perdones.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —responde Emmanuel, sonriendo a pesar de la fatiga.

Justin lo conduce a su cuarto y lo ayuda a retirarse los zapatos y la chaqueta del traje. Había previsto dejarle ocuparse de su corbatín y de su camisa, pero nota con rapidez que Emmanuel encuentra algunas dificultades.

De todas formas, desde el principio había previsto disculparse y salir del bar inmediatamente después. Claramente sus planes se volvieron más complicados de seguir cuando Emmanuel entró en la ecuación.

Deshace entonces su corbatín y desbotona su camisa por él, intentando no aprovechar para disfrutar de la vista.

—¿Tienes aspirinas?

—En el baño, en el gabinete de la izquierda, bajo el lavabo.

Justin pasa a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y va a buscar la aspirina. Luego lo pone todo en la mesita de noche de Emmanuel, quien está ahora refugiado bajo sus sábanas.

—Descansa mucho —le dice Justin y, cuando se prepara para salir, es retenido por la mano de Emmanuel, que se desliza en la suya.

—Quédate, por favor. —Su petición es acompañada por una mirada suplicante. Sabe el efecto que tiene sobre Justin, el muy perverso.

—No debería…

—Quédate y te perdono todo —agrega.

Es un golpe bajo, pero funciona a la perfección. Justin se quita los zapatos, suspirando, lo que hace sonreír a Emmanuel. Sabe que ha triunfado.

Se acuesta al lado de Emmanuel, quien se acurruca de inmediato con él. De todos modos, no tiene otra opción: una cama que no está hecha para acoger a dos adultos, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos mide un metro noventa y ocho.

La temperatura anormalmente elevada de Emmanuel le recuerda a Justin la enfermedad contagiosa de la que de seguro se contagiara, pero realmente no le importa. Es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

En cuanto Emmanuel se queda dormido, Justin se escurre con delicadeza de la cama y sale del apartamento, no sin haber dejado su número de teléfono en un pedazo de papel al lado del tubo de aspirina, con instrucciones para que Emmanuel lo llame si necesita cualquier cosa.

Justin no quiere en lo absoluto que crea que de nuevo se escabulló y que no va a mantener el contacto durante semanas. Sí, todavía le es difícil aceptar que está enamorado de un hombre —muy— joven de dieciocho años, pero quizá Barack y Emmanuel tienen razón. Quizá está exagerando, que esto no es un drama.

La mañana siguiente Justin recibe un mensaje de texto de Emmanuel.

—Creí por un momento que anoche había alucinado, pero al parecer no es así. Gracias por haberte quedado, pero me debiste haber mandado a la mierda, ahora de seguro también te vas a enfermar. Lo siento, soy insoportable cuando estoy enfermo.

Una sonrisa tonta hace su gran regreso, lo que hace nacer las preguntas de los amigos con los que bebe café. No les responde, pero le redacta una respuesta a Emmanuel.

—De nada, era algo muy normal. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Hasta luego.

Después de haberse tomado el tiempo para escribir ese mensaje y enviarlo, Justin les pregunta a sus amigos si les interesa dar una vuelta por el piano bar el próximo fin de semana. Todo el mundo comprende entonces la razón de su repentino buen humor.

Justin no reacciona a las diversas burlas y sigue bebiendo su café, esperando que Emmanuel se haya recuperado y haya retomado el trabajo de aquí al fin de semana, y que él mismo no se enferme.


End file.
